


Short Stories and Poetry

by decodedflowers



Category: Lyrics - Fandom, Non-Fandom - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, Songs - Fandom, Writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decodedflowers/pseuds/decodedflowers
Summary: My writing such as short stories, song lyrics, poetry or whatever other miscellaneous content i come up with.
Kudos: 1





	Short Stories and Poetry

Autumn Air by Decodedflowers

People say that love makes you crazy  
i disagree  
i say infatuation makes you crazy.  
the feeling shall fade someday  
but i cannot change how you infiltrate  
my mind everyday  
you make me angrier than anyone i know  
somehow that makes me fall all the more  
you’re the cold air i breathe that pierces  
my lungs  
i should give it up  
it’s a lost cause  
but let the dream live a little more  
till i walk on

(Hey!!! this is just some song lyrics/poetry? that i wrote. suggestions and or constructive criticism would be much appreciated!! thank you for reading!!)


End file.
